


Home Alone on Halloween

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony), TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Series: Three For The Holidays [1]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Hannibal and Nigel just want a mate, Hannibal may or may not have been molested by a unicorn, Hannibal suggested reason, It will ruin the surprise, Knotting, M/M, Nigel tried being charming, Not really but don't tell Nigel, Now he's had ENOUGH, Omega Will Graham, Possibly Non!Con, Threesome - M/M/M, Will is quite sincere when he tells them to fuck off, You should know us by know..., and cuddles, and of course the required tags for anal sex, and so forth - Freeform, and then smut, but of course nobody is listening, crack happens, exploding pumkins, halloween fic, hey-we tried, if you squint really hard - Freeform, just sayin, loose crossover with Home Alone, you have read our other stuff right?, zip lines, zombies in Will's barn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: The Lecter twins are in the market for a mate and set their eyes on Will Graham as their perfect choice.  Will is quite adamant that his is not up for grabs and the pushy Alphas had best keep their greedy hands to themselves.  Hilarity ensues.Or, the Home Alone/Hannibal crossover fic that somebody asked for and we just had to write.





	Home Alone on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, CS here. So. This is our first holiday fic and lord, did we have fun with it. I think we abused Hanni and Nigel's dignity quite badly in this one, but hey...Will warned them. This is also our first M/M/M fic and I think FF may be addicted now, so watch for more of that in the future.
> 
> As always, we don't own it, we just love making then struggle through ridiculous situations. And yeah, I beta'ed it. So you know where to throw the tomatoes.....
> 
> (Note from Flatfoot; I did a smidgen of research on double bonding and it didn't seem to exist so we kinda made it work... it might be different from the normal rules as such but... we wanted this. Hard.)

The garish Halloween decorations that threaded through the mall had been put there to entertain, enthral and possibly scare. All it got out of Will Graham was a grimace. Usually he loved Halloween; the parties, dressing up, the booze…. This year he would miss it. Bev was holding another one of her famous parties and he wouldn't be able to go.

People bustled past him with last minute plastic skeletons and outfits, baskets so full of candy it made Will's teeth ache just looking.

Sighing, he slung his basket onto the counter. The bubbly checkout girl tried to converse with him, asking him if he was ready for Halloween, if he had enough candy… the one sided conversation died down partly due to Will's non committal humming to her barrage of questions but mostly due to the contents of his basket: shotgun shells, suppressants, thick blankets, blackout blinds, ready meals. It slowly dawned in her grass green eyes that this customer would not be joining in the festivities. As he picked his bags up to leave, she gave an apologetic smile. Will simply frowned and left.

There was no point sulking about it. He was Omegan, this happened. Will was not looking to be bonded either. He doubted there was a human that he could tolerate, and they him in return. Let alone an _Alpha_ ; cocky, arrogant and self serving as a general rule. A growl almost left him at the thought and he adjusted the scarf wrapped around his neck.

There was a time the suppressants would almost eliminate his heats entirely. The only use they served now was to downplay all the signs and scents that declared to the world he would soon have no control over his physical self and would be a slave to nature and his own biology. He had set himself up though, he was completely defended in his own home, years of progressively intense heats had called for it. Alana already had the dogs until he felt right again, he hated having to lock them out. He would be home alone until his heat passed.

Running over the last minute checks in his mind, Will nodded, sure he had covered everything. Arms full of bags, he was just making his way into the parking lot when someone bumped into him hard enough to knock the bag cradled to his chest to the floor.

“Fucking watch it buddy.” He scowled not even bothering to look at the culprit as he knelt to pick his items from the lot floor.

* * *

 

“Look, all I’m saying _brolis_ is that we have to fucking do something different.  Neither one of us is getting any younger you know.”  Nigel let the frustration he was feeling with his twin and the current situation sing loud and clear in his deep voice, pausing only long enough to light the cigarette dangling from his lips.  “There’s got to be a better fucking way than this to find a mate.”

“I seriously hope that you are not suggesting a matchmaking service again, Nigel.  Vulgar is too good a term for the idea.  And besides, it’s not like we can answer the questionnaire truthfully, which defeats the concept of making a match, does it not?”

“Well then, what the fuck do you suggest, Hannibal?  Because I don’t think I can sit through too many more of your dinner parties while your high society friends try to push their simpering, delicate little omega sons and daughters off on you while giving me the stink eye.  The minute they find out that we’re a package deal, they’ll run for the fucking hills or more likely, fucking faint dead away.”  Taking a long drag, Nigel huffed the smoke out in frustration.  “Even if one were to agree to bonding us both, they’re all too fucking delicate.  Hot house flowers crush too easily, _brolis.”_

Hannibal sighed in agreement, just as frustrated as his twin and having no better idea as to how to increase their chances of locating a mate that could accept them both.  Both purebred Alphas and twins to boot, they shared a kind of bond of their own and therefore needed one mate, one omega that could not only bond with both of them, but not go mad in the process.  Deciding to table the discussion for now in favor of getting the shopping done, Hannibal glanced over his shoulder at his twin as he began crossing the lot to the store.

“I won’t be very lo-umph!”  Something very solid barreled into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to stumble back.  Harsh words admonishing him to look where he was going rang in his ears as he steadied himself and tried to regain his composure.  The bundled up figure of a man was busy scurrying about, picking up items that had fallen from his bag when the two men had collided, and Hannibal automatically bent to help.  And was immediately assaulted with the sweet, floral scent of _omega._

Hannibal could no more help the flare of his nostrils drawing that scent deep into his lungs than he could help the fact that he had been born an alpha.  Angry blue eyes the color of storm clouded seas snapped to his and Hannibal was surprised at the depth of contempt he read there.  Realizing he was still bent over the crouching omega, Hannibal straightened up and offered him the box of shells he had picked up off the ground.

“My apologies.  I do hope you are all right?”  Those eyes flicked over Hannibal’s shoulder to his right, narrowing in further agitation.

“Everything all right here, Hannibal?”  The deep rumble of Nigel’s voice caused the omega to step back, his nose wrinkling in distaste as the thin wisps of cigarette smoke reached him.

“Yes, I just seem to have been a bit clumsy and knocked into Mr…..?”  Hannibal looked expectantly at the mysterious omega that seemed to have appeared before them by providence’s decree.

The scent of both Alphas hit Will like a wall and he couldn't help the sneer on his face as his nose wrinkled; the sharp, coppery rich tone made panic flare in him instinctively. The idea of bumping into not one but two Alphas, evidently in their prime, at this point in his cycle automatically put him on the defensive.

“I am _fine._ Thank you.” He bit off the words, grabbing the ammo and shoving it into his bag. “Excuse me, Mr Clumsy.” He shot back at Hannibal, the irony of him calling someone else clumsy not lost on him. Still, he skirted the question just as he gave the two men, almost identical he realised, a wide berth. There was no need to exchange names. His eyes picked out his car and making a beeline for that target, Will tried to forget all about the Alphas at his back. He was very careful not to run.

Exchanging a glance with his twin, Nigel called out to the retreating form, not willing to let the omega go without at least knowing if he was bonded.  “Oy there, you’re a fucking rude little thing, aren’t you?  Surprised your alpha lets you run around unattended.  With an attitude like that, you’re liable to take a fucking beating from someone soon enough.”  If what he had overheard so far was any indication, Nigel figured his arrogant and condescending words would definitely garner a reaction from the prickly man.  He was not disappointed, watching with anticipation swirling in his belly as the omega stiffened and slowly turned back to face them.

“That is exactly your problem. _Alphas_!” Will let out, agitation well and truly ruffled. He would jab his finger in that long, thin nose if he still wasn't clutching his bag of supplies. Heat flushed his cheeks as he imagined how utterly ridiculous he probably looked, facing off against two Alphas whilst holding supplies meant to get him through another solitary heat. Most would call him crazy for his attitude, but Will didn't care. “You think I need an Alpha to have permission to breathe? Fuck you. I'll be as rude as I damn well like.” Part of the anger that was brimmining inside him was due to knowing it was dumb to spend any time around alphas right now, the fear of his own biology easily turning into a hot rage.

Nigel grinned in triumph.  “So no alpha then?  How very fucking interesting.”  Strolling towards the obviously pissed off omega, Nigel casually held up the can of tomato soup he had picked up from where it had rolled to a stop against the front tire of the Bentley, tossing it in hand twice before carefully depositing it into the brown bag the omega still clutched to his chest.  Still grinning, he gently rearranged the long end of the scarf wrapped around the smaller man’s neck, inhaling deeply as he leaned in to whisper softly against the rather delicate shell of the omega’s ear.  “Better run along then, gorgeous.  Wouldn’t want to attract too much attention in your _condition_ , would you?”

Will pulled away from the Alpha in alarm.  He would have retreated further, but his backside had already come up against the bonnet of a parked car before the Alpha was within arm’s reach. His inability to move spurred his anger on as he straightened up to his full height.  He would not be a slave to his urges and he would not cower before this arrogant alpha. “Condition?” He spluttered indignantly. “You are crude on top of being a typical Alpha.” He tried on a sneer but he just felt unsure and slightly afraid. “If you touch me again, I will break my fist on your face.” It may not have come out as strong as Will would have liked, but he meant every word.

Nigel’s eyes darkened at the challenge, lust swirling in those golden depths.  Before he could answer though, Hannibal’s voice cut through the tension rising between the men.

“Nigel, that is quite enough.  Stop harassing the young man and let him be on his way.  Really, I cannot take you anywhere.”  Shaking his head fondly at his twin, Hannibal turned to the corned omega and offered his apologies a second time.  “Again, I am sorry for bumping into you and sincerely hope that no permanent damage was done.  If any of your things were damaged, you will let me know, won’t you?”  Reaching out a hand, he offered his card along with a friendly smile.  Taking his cue from his twin, Nigel stepped back, clearing the path for the omega to take the card and make his escape.

Wary blue eyes looked from one man to the other, quiet unsure how to react. Swallowing, he glanced briefly at the amber eyes of the suited Alpha who had neatly placed the offered card on the top of his groceries since Will had failed to take it. “Thank you.” He muttered, he was all too aware of the thin layer of sweat that had broken on his skin, he needed to get away. Shaking his head, ire was replaced with panic as Will turned to make a not too hasty retreat. He would be in the safety of his home soon and all this would be forgotten.

Twin gazes of gold and amber watched with predatory interest as the omega hurried away and climbed into his vehicle.  Side by side, the two alphas watched until the vehicle turned the corner and sped out of sight.  

“Did you get his wallet?”  Hannibal murmured softly.

“Of course I fucking did.”  Nigel’s grin was almost feral.  Reaching into the pocket of his leather coat, the younger twin flipped open a well worn billfold to reveal a license very close to being expired.  The omega looked just as disgruntled in his photo as he did in person.

Taking the identification from the wallet, Nigel handed it to his twin. “His name is Will Graham.” Lighting another cigarette, Nigel smiled. “Address is for Wolf Trap Virginia.”

“Mr. Graham is a ways from home. I wonder why?” Hannibal murmured.

“Who the fuck cares? We know where he’s going. That's what matters.” Nigel’s voice was impatient has he blew smoke out his nostrils.  

Hannibal tapped the edge of the licence thoughtfully against his thigh.  “Perhaps it is not important.”  Glancing at his brother, one barely there eyebrow lifted in inquiry.  “Are you sure?  He is terribly rude.”

Nigel grinned.  “He’s got spirit.”

“He is prejudiced against alphas.” Hannibal rejoined.  Nigel’s grin only widened.

“We’ll just have to fucking charm him then, won’t we?”

“Yes, because you have done such a remarkable job of that so far.”  But still… Hannibal smiled, a thrill of excitement going through him at the memory of those stormy eyes flashing fire at them for simply existing.  “It will be quite a challenge.”

Nigel laughed, tossing the burnt out butt of his cigarette to the ground.  “And we both know how much you love those, brother dear.”

As one the alphas turned back to their car, groceries forgotten in favor of more appetizing prey.

* * *

 

It was a long and uncomfortable journey back to Wolf Trap. Interacting with the Alphas had made his skin itch and the glands in his neck pulsed wildly, his heat creeping uncomfortably quick upon him. He shouldn't be surprised, each cycle came quicker, heavier than the previous. At the moment he was able to care for himself in the brief periods of stability he found during the thick of it. Fear mounted with each heat that this might not always be the case.

Still, Will being more Will than anything nature could dictate, he firmed his jaw and continued about his tasks. Parking securely, he removed his supplies from the car, making his way swiftly to the house. After examining and then _filing_ the business card of a Dr Hannibal Lecter in the bin, Will stocked the fridge, locked his car keys away, hung the blackout blinds and readied his blankets. Making one last journey around the house, windows and doors were checked again to make sure they held firm. Last year he had invested in metal shutters that locked on the inside. It was a good preventative for both him getting out and anyone wanting to get in. He didn't want to repeat the occasion where he had come to consciousness, walking through the woods surrounding his house with the soles of his feet cut up.

Quick eyes ran over the cameras and equipment that would keep him safe in his vulnerable state. Satisfied that everything was in order, Will showered before crawling into the warm, secure blankets. Letting out a sigh into the room, he pushed his head into the pillow and began to drift off.

* * *

 

“Yeah, you fucking heard me right.  At least a week.  It’s a fucking personal matter and that’s all you fucking need to know Jimmy.”  Nigel snarled into the phone, lighting yet another cigarette while ignoring the look Hannibal shot him from the driver’s side of the car.  “Out of reach means out of fucking reach, you’ll just have to fucking handle it.”  Switching the phone to his other ear, Nigel gave in and rolled the window down so the smoke would blow out the window and not linger in the leather interior of his brother’s precious car.  “If the fucking restaurant burns down, call the fucking fire department.  I shouldn’t have to tell you how to do your fucking job.  Just handle whatever the fuck comes up and I’ll sort it out when I get back.”  With a final curse, Nigel hung up on the still squawking voice of his assistant manager and let his head drop back onto the headrest.  “Fucking employees.”  Rolling his head to the side, he shot a glance at his twin.  “Hey, you need to clear your schedule?”

“No, I had already done so in preparations for the seminar I was supposed to attend over the next five days.  I had planned on having the following weekend to recover from the trip, so no appointments until next Monday.  That should give us sufficient time.”

Nigel grunted in reply, taking a long drag from his cigarette.  “Did you see the fucking fire in those baby blues, _brolis?_  The way he looked at us?  Not a cowed bone in his fucking body, that one.  I really think he could be what we’ve been looking for.”

Hannibal hummed noncommittally, reserving his judgement.  They had been down this path before and the disappointment had been crushing.  It would not do to get their hopes up just yet.  “He did seem rather spirited, as you pointed out.  Retaining a strength of character uncommon with an omega confronted with not one but two alphas.  Especially for being as close to his heat as he is.  He may have the mental fortitude to survive a double bond with his sanity intact.”  Hannibal reached forward, tapping a few buttons on the GPS display.  “His home is very isolated.  Very unusual for an unmated omega.  It seems there a quite a few unusual things about our Mr. Graham.”

“Yeah, like how someone that fucking gorgeous has avoided being claimed for so long.  He’s younger than us, but still….He’s no young buck either.  Bet he’s stubborn as fuck.”  Nigel laughed softly.  “Got a quick peek inside his grocery bag while I was lifting his wallet.  All the things you might expect an omega to need during a solitary heat, but then those fucking shotgun shells.  I don’t think our wee man likes fucking company.”

“I would agree from what I observed during our brief encounter.  He displayed the most antisocial behavior I have ever seen in an omega.  I doubt our reception will be a warm one.  How would you like to proceed?”

Nigel grinned, tossing his cigarette butt out the window.  “Very fucking carefully, _brolis._ Very fucking carefully indeed.”

* * *

 

Having spent the remaining of the car ride debating on different means of approaching their prospective mate’s home, the brothers had decided on parking the car about half a mile from the house on an unused utility road and hiking the rest of the way in.  They would approach the house from the wooded side, thus giving themselves cover from which to observe the situation and plan a better course of action.

Standing now in the shadow of those wood, their breaths frosting in the cold night air surrounding them, the scene was deceptively calm.

* * *

 

It was instinct that woke him, and that alone. Will's sleep before a heat was usually deep and long, a well established habit by now. Something was different. He could feel it. He could… _smell_ it.

“Alphas.” He muttered, throwing his legs out of the bed and marching towards the window. Pushing up a blind, he peered out of the front window through a viewing slat. Eyes followed the familiar landscape, nothing seemed amiss. Just as he was about to move to the kitchen to check from the window there, he caught movement, just on the edge of the trees and then a tiny ball of orange burning in the dark before fading again. “Fuck.” Will said to the empty room. He had been careful, he always was when it came to his heats. Doing so both to be discreet and to stop Alphas following him. These two must be the ones he had met in the mall. _How had they followed him?_ No one had tailed him, he was sure of that. Moving to the jeans that he had worn earlier, he searched for his wallet. It was gone.

A shiver ran through him, the twin sweat glands on his neck pulsing wildly. Pushing damp hair from his forehead, Will began to think. His preparations should work, unless these were purebred Alphas, which was extremely unlikely given how rare pure bloodlines were anymore. Will would only have a certain amount of time to defend himself until… well he didn't _want_ to defend himself. The house would hold him safely inside, _that_ he was sure of.

Hefting his shotgun, he checked it was loaded and grabbed his ammo, making his way to the top floor that he hardly used and opened a window over his porch. He had lined the roof with its own defense; electric and barbed wire. If the voltage that would hit them didn't punch the hormones out of the alphas, they could slice themselves of the sharp metal, then dash themselves on the metal shutters that he would close again once he was done telling them to fuck right off.

“Sorry to waste your time, but you can go right ahead and leave, there are no treats here. Just tricks. Besides, I want nothing to do with either of you. And I have a shotgun and a box full of shells.” It was an oddity, and Will would admit that he _was_ curious why both Alphas were _hunting_ together. He had never heard of that being the case, well, anywhere. Secure in his situation, he could address them more calmly than earlier, although he was still half furious by the pestering. The suited one had seemed polite, as if above harassing unmated omegas. So much for that...

* * *

 

Will’s voice rang out loud and clear over the distance, carrying easily through the crisp autumn air making Nigel laugh and Hannibal frown.  “Well so much for the fucking element of surprise.”

“Yes, well the wind is not in our favor.  Our scents must have carried to the house and alerted him as to our presence.  In his state, he would be hyper aware of anything remotely alpha.  There’s nothing to be done about it now.”  Continuing his study of the lower level of the house, Hannibal ignored the obvious point of entry made by the omega shouting through the open second story window.  “Do you notice anything odd about the windows on the first floor?”

Peering where his brother indicated, Nigel’s lips lifted in a snarl of annoyance.  “Little bugger has gone and put metal shutters on the damned things.  That’s going to be a bitch to work around.”

“Considering we do not have a large range of tools to work with, I agree.”  Looking around at the other buildings, Hannibal considered.  “There is both a detached garage and a barn.  Perhaps we may find something useful in one of those.”

Without further discussion they separated, each moving at a slightly different trajectory with different goals, but somehow still in sync.  Staying in the shadows for long was near impossible, there was just too much open ground to cover so they had to rely on speed and the fact they had split up to keep the omega’s attention divided.  

* * *

 

Will's eyes darted between the two dark shapes moving away from one another. “Motherfuckers.” He cursed softly under his breath. Raising the shotgun, he fired one shot in the general direction of the Alpha who was smoking. The sound rang out in the still dark, echoing loudly.  It wasn't supposed to hit, it was a warning shot. A huffed laugh left him as he heard that shadow grunt his own foul words. Amusement could be tasted on them though. The Omega's heart started to pound in his ears.

“That's as much of a warning as I am willing to give you. If you come within range, I'll aim for your chest.” His voice was almost a taunt as he called out, he hadn't meant it to sound that way. Smugness wrapped a little too tightly around the Omega atop his turret, confident in the ability he possessed to defend himself. Adrenaline was starting to pump through Will, this was actually fun he admitted. Shivered against the chill, his skin was cold as the sweat cooled. They would need to hurry up and tire themselves out soon, he was very aware he didn't have much time before he would need to lock himself away. For now, he'd enjoy the entertainment of two Alphas doing themselves in trying to get at him. They were rude enough to encroach on his property, this was the least they deserved.

“Really, if you were going to try and fucking court me, you could have picked a better time. And another thing, you had best leave my damn wallet. Just chuck it on the porch.” Shaking his head he squinted into the night. One had aimed for the the garage and the other the barn. Eyebrows drew together as he tried to think what they might be looking for. Sliding the window open fully, Will stepped out onto the roof, craning his neck to check for movement. Curiosity had him more than anything, fear quite forgotten about but he still gripped the shotgun, reloading as he waited in the still night. “I have supplies for over a week, you know. Not to mention I work for the FBI. I hope you guys are smart fucken Alphas. But I doubt it. Seems a rarity in your kind.” He mused aloud, deciding he could afford to goad.

* * *

 

Nigel huffed a cursing laugh…..ducking and weaving into what shadows were available to avoid giving the spitfire on the roof an easy target.  God, it was going to feel so good to knot that feisty little ass when he and Hannibal got to him.  Still laughing softly to himself, Nigel managed to reach the barn without any new holes being added to his body and quickly slipped inside.  The interior of the barn was pitch black without the moonlight that had lit the field outside.  There was no way he was going to be able to find anything useful if he couldn’t see his hand in front of his face.

Reaching into his back pocket, Nigel quickly unlocked his phone and tapped the flashlight app.  And promptly stumbled backwards into the door he had just come through, instinctively dropping into a defensive crouch. If asked later, he would forever deny the high pitched noise that escaped his lips before he could bite it back.  

Hanging from almost every one of the beams that supported the roof of the old barn, shadowy figures swung lazily in the breeze easing through the cracks of the drafty old building.   _Human_ shaped shadows…  What the _fuck_ was Will Graham into?

When nothing beyond the gently swaying bodies moved in the silent barn, Nigel cautiously rose from his crouch, shining the light from his phone slowly around the interior.  Long sheets of plastic hung from several of the rafters, obscuring his view.  Not liking the feel of things at all, Nigel reached inside his jacket pocket and flicked open the Harpy knife as soon as it cleared the material. Inching carefully forward while trying to watch his footing in the unfamiliar floorspace as well as trying to keep an eye on the figures twisting above his head, he failed to notice the tripwire until it was too late.  

Feet tangled beneath him, Nigel stumbled forwards, twisting automatically so he fell on his back instead of his face.  A useful move learned after a lifetime of fighting, it was done fluidly and without thought.  Useful, as it did not leave his back vulnerable to attack, but it did nothing to lessen the impact of a sudden fall.  Landing hard, the wind was knocked out of him in a loud gasp, but nothing could have stopped the practiced swing of the knife in his hand from coming up to slash at the man descending upon him.  The knife slid in easily as it always did, but to his horrified surprise, his hand and arm followed, traveling deep into the man’s chest and out the otherside.

 _“What the bloody fucking hell!”_  Thrashing his arm wildly, Nigel tried to throw the body off, only to be showered in what felt like pebbles as it ripped in half.  Scrambling back to his feet, he hurriedly backed away from the body to where his phone had fallen when he had tripped.  Quick fingers scooped up the phone and turned it to shine the light on the corpse that had attacked him.  Recoiling in horror for just a second, Nigel blinked hard before throwing his head back in laughter.

“Oh, you fucking _clever_ little bastard.”  Lying at his feet, looking a bit worse for wear, was a zombie pinata.  Colorfully wrapped pieces of candy lay strewn about the barn floor to crunch and squish under the heel of Nigel’s boots as he crouched down to examine the ‘corpse’ that had scared the living shit out of him moments before.  It was artfully done and Nigel had to admit that as far as Halloween decorations went, it and it’s companions still hanging above were above average.  However, it did nothing to alleviate the embarrassed annoyance the alpha felt at having been startled so badly.  Thank God his twin had not been present to witness his humiliation.  Hannibal would have never let him live it down.

“Oh, wee man, you’re going to pay for this.”  Nigel chuckled to himself.  Standing as he brushed the dust of the floor from his clothing, Nigel turned his attention to the rest of the contents of the the building.  Now, what in this junkpile of a mess could be of use….

* * *

 

Fingers moved swiftly to lock the metal shutters from the inside of the window. Happy in the knowledge that all weak points were now sealed, he made his way down the wooden stairs to the main living area. Grabbing a bag of chips from the side and pouring himself a few fingers of whiskey, Will settled himself in his nest of blankets, pulling them up and around himself. There was not much more to see up on the roof, it appeared that one alpha was already in the barn and the other probably in the garage by now. A grin spread across his face at the thought.

Grabbing his laptop from the desk draw next to the bed, he opened it. Whilst he waited for the computer to boot up, he mulled over what good luck he had in being good willed enough to make the decorations for Bev’s party, even though he wouldn't be in attendance. The zombie pinatas would probably look ominous at best to someone stumbling into his pitch black barn. And Will had rigged them as a surprise for Bev when she came to pick them up.  Will bet the Alpha currently invading his barn would be just as surprised.

The home screen flashed on with an alert that the trip wire in the barn had been set off. Will selected the home monitor program quickly, clicking on the feed to the barn in time to see the grainy green silhouette of an Alpha stumble back onto the ground, a startled whine coming from his lips. The Omega snorted so hard the whiskey that had been in his mouth burned his nose. It was worth it though, he couldn't repress his laughter as he watch the shape stumble around, before being _attacked_ by one of the sweet filled shapes. The Alpha stabbed through the thing, scattering candy all over the barn. Grinning, Will watched as he grabbed another handful of chips.  The alpha was brushing himself off and examining his find with his mobile’s flashlight. The only thing that would have made this better would for it to have been in daylight as he could see the reactions clearer when night vision wasn't on. It was still worth the amount of money he had invested into his security.

Pulling his headset from the same drawer, he plugged in the audio and mic cables.

“It's damn rude to break into someone's private property, _Alpha_ . But good job defending yourself against that terrifying zombie. You should consider auditioning for the next Walking Dead series.” He cut the mic feed off mid laugh. He really couldn't help it;  good preparation and good luck on Will's part had turned this intrusion into some light entertainment.  It was actually making him feel a little less shitty for missing Halloween. This might actually be better than Bev’s party, well, except getting to see Zeller and Price making out in a _completely_ platonic sense. Will chuckled at the thought and the form he was watching stumbling around, looking for the source of Will's voice and cursing worse than Will himself could.

A loud crash coming from the direction of his garage pulled the Omega’s attention. Clicking the link to a different camera, he narrowed his eyes to search for the second Alpha, the suit. Grabbing another handful of chips, he tried to think what surprises might be in store there. The kit used to make the pinatas was stored there, he'd put them on a rickety shelf that needed replacing desperately just inside of the entrance. Coupled with the tripwire that the Alpha was unaware of, this could be another happy fuck up. Well, it was enjoyable for him anyway.

* * *

 

Hannibal was not in the habit of entering an unknown space without first observing it.  So when he found the door to the garage conveniently unlocked, he was immediately suspicious.  The security minded Omega that was currently on his roof taunting them would not have overlooked something as simple as locking a door.  Taking his pen light from his pocket, (one never knew when one of those might come in handy) Hannibal let the unlocked door swing open slowly while standing well back from it.  Sure enough, the inward motion of the door triggered the trap that had been waiting, and even with the distance Hannibal had put between himself and the threshold, his coat and suit were still splattered with large amounts of the thick, white fluid that had poured from somewhere above the door.  

Lips pursed in a moue of displeasure at the mess, he dabbed one gloved finger into a rather large glob of the material now coating his cashmere coat and brought in to his nose, frowning over the odd scent of glue and….paper mache?  What an odd choice to douse someone in.  Hannibal would have expected some kind of flammable oil or acid based on the antisocial behavior he had observed so far from their reluctant host.  No matter.  At least the homemade glue would be easy enough to wash off.

Careful to avoid as much of the slippery mess on the floor as possible, Hannibal made his way into the interior of the garage with a bit more confidence now that he had triggered the omega’s rediculous boobytrap.  Setting his sights on the workbench situated at the back of the garage, Hannibal strode forward, fairly certain that if anything useful was to be found, it would be located in that general vicinity.  There was a lamp on the bench, so Hannibal flicked it on and put away his pen light as it would free both hands and allow an easier search. The space was well organized and it shouldn’t have taken him long to find what he was after, but his attention was caught by a brightly decorated box sitting in the middle of the tabletop.  It was obviously intended as a gift for someone and the alpha found his curiosity piqued.  A tag was attached with an obnoxiously loud orange ribbon and Hannibal flipped it over to see what it might tell him.   _To Bev, with love.  You will always be my favorite kitty katz._

Hannibal stiffened in irritation.  Who was this _Bev_ and what place did she hold in his potential mate’s life?  Something may have to be done about that.  Dropping the tag with a snarl, he flipped open the lid of the box with unnecessary force, needing to know just what kind of gift Will had intended to give this mystery woman.  

He closed his eyes instinctively, probably the only thing that saved him from from being blinded, and tried his best not to breathe as the contents of the box exploded in his face.  Backing hastily away, he stumbled in the general vicinity of the door in an effort to get back outside before the need for air forced him to risk inhaling whatever poison substance had been in the boobytrapped gift.   _What the hell was Will Graham into?”_

Hasty in his need to get out of the garage, Hannibal forgot about the mess on the floor.  Italian loafers were no match for slick, gooey substances and Hannibal could only be grateful that Nigel was not there to witness the way his arms pinwheeled for balance as his feet slid out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor in an undignified heap.

Eyes still closed, the doctor lay still for the moment to ascertain his condition.  Nothing seemed to be broken, and since having the wind knocked out of him by his fall had left him gasping, the contents of the box were obviously not immediately fatal to breathe.  But whatever that substance was, it now seemed to be coating him quite thoroughly.  He could even feel it in his eyelashes and clumping in his hair.  Blinking cautiously, he was relieved that his eyesight seemed as unaffected as the rest of him.  Digging out his pen light once more, his relief quickly turned to outraged disbelief.

In the narrow beam of the light, Hannibal sparkled.  No, he _glittered._ And from the feel of things, he now glittered from head to toe.  He had been _maliciously_ glitter bombed.

“Oh, you clever, _devious_ little imp.  It will be such a pleasure when I take you to task over this.” A grim smile curved the alpha’s lips as he contemplated all the different ways he could exact payment from the omega.  Will Graham would soon learn just how creative Hannibal could be.  Looking down at his ruined apparel, Hannibal growled softly.  Oh yes, he could be _very_ creative indeed.

* * *

 

Will had been doubled over with mirth, laughing so hard his head felt light as he observed the second Alpha embrace a different but no less hysterical fate than the first. If he had planned it out, it couldn’t have gone any better. The present he had left out in the garage for Bev last week before he had felt the signs of his heat descending prematurely had been quite forgotten about. Clearing his throat, he switched on the audio.

“Curiosity might just kill the Alpha too, apparently.” He cut off to chuckle some more, thinking that the man he was watching was very dignified, even covered in glitter, Will would have felt the smallest grain of guilt if they hadn’t have asked for this. “Just leave the wallet on the doorstep and get the hell outta here.” The words were gruffer now. The mirth snuffed out as his muscles began to ache, something tightening in him. His heat.

Pulling off the headset, he put them aside, content to just watch things unfold as it was becoming harder for him to speak in the firm tones he wanted to. They needed to leave and quickly. Aside from strolling out of the house and trying to shoot them both, which would be completely within his legal rights, he had no way to make the alphas depart. The risk was too great. He didn’t want to be viewed in the indignified state of his heat, clawing at metal and wood to get to the other side, completely mindless and without higher thought, just a slave to his hormones. Still, that was a better fate than to wander outside against two large Alpha’s. He could probably get the better of one, but the other? Will didn’t like his chances.

Stumbling to the kitchen, another few fingers of whiskey were added to the tumbler. It seemed to soothe the anxiety he knew was underneath his skin. They seemed to be determined. What if they did get through to him? Will pushed the unsavory thought away as he made his way back to his nest. Closing the laptop with a sigh, he let the thought go.  There was nothing more he could do in the situation but let them tire themselves out. Knocking back a swig from his glass, he placed it on the side table, burrowing deep into the nest, pulling the material around himself to mask his own scent, which would be as strong to the Alphas as theirs were to him. They would be as much of a slave to their instincts as he was. Breathing began to labour, as his skin heated, sweat trickling between his shoulder blades. They would go away.

The weight of the blankets soothed the Omega somewhat and he closed his eyes, trying to distance himself from the noises outside and began to reflect on why he had never decided to bond in the first place. Oh yes, there was no one on this earth that he could put up with and vice versa… that was it. A numbing heat began to spread through him and acknowledging it, Will tried to make himself sleep. Hopefully he could remain unconscious until they were absent, then no one would hear him wail and cry for the taste of Alphas that he could smell so fully now.

* * *

 

Coming around the corner of the house, Nigel stopped dead in his tracks as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.  Waiting on the lawn in front of his house was his twin.  Nothing unusual about that, but what the hell was he covered in?  Was he _sparkling?_ And what was that white goo?

“Hanni, why the fuck do you look like a unicorn just shot his fucking load all over you?”

“I would imagine for the same reason there seems to be squashed caramels in your hair, Nigel.” Hannibal seethed quietly.  “It appears Mr. Graham enjoys playing Halloween pranks.”

“Yeah well, I for fucking one am done laughing.  Did you find anything useful in the garage besides unicorn spunk?”

“Do shut up, Nigel.” Hannibal glared, brushing futilely at the bright multicolored glitter clinging to him so relentlessly.  “I managed to locate a couple of pry bars we may be able to use.  The majority of the tools are locked up and I do not have my lockpicking kit with me.”

Nigel grunted and held up a long length of logging chain with a towing hook on each end.  “If we can’t pry one of the shutters loose, maybe we can pull one of them off with this.”

Hannibal’s eyebrows rose doubtfully.  Which made it really fucking hard for his twin not to laugh, considering the sparkles. “I seriously doubt damaging his home to that extreme is going to endear us to Mr. Graham, Nigel.”

“Hannibal, look at yourself.  Do you really fucking give a shit at this point?”

“Let us at least try and reason with him.  He is surely too far gone into his heat to put up too much more resistance.  We may even be able to persuade him to let us in at this point.”

“Fucking _fine_.  You want to try and reason with his minical little ass?  Fine!”  Nigel snarled, dropping the chain to the ground and turning to stomp up the steps.

“Nigel, perhaps…”  That was as far as Hannibal got before there was an audible click from under the liner on the second step.  The one Nigel had just stomped on.

“Shit.”  There was a faint flare from each of the pumpkins lining the steps on each side before they exploded spectacularly, showering the alpha caught between them in wet, gooey, orange pumpkin guts.

“Well, at least you don’t sparkle.”  Hannibal was having a terrible time containing his laughter, feeling a bit vindicated after the rude comments his twin had made about unicorn ejaculate.  “Rather you look like the victim of a roadside produce stand massacre.”

Low, rumbling growls were the only reply to be heard as Nigel slowly reached up to wipe pumpkin guts from his face.  “I have had fucking ENOUGH!”

Turning sharply on his heal, Nigel stomped (squelched) back down the steps, kicking shards of pumpkin gourd out of his way as he went.  “Do what you can to pry open one of those viewing slats on the shutter covering the door and then hook one end of the chain in good and fucking tight.  I’m going to _borrow_ wee Will’s car for a moment.”

Leaving his brother to it, Nigel scooped up the extra pry bar off the ground and loped over to where Will’s vehicle was parked.  Picking up a large rock from the ground, he broke the window without hesitation and was quick to open the door and sweep the broken glass off the seat to climb inside.  Tearing open the driving column was as easy as a memory and the rest was accomplished in moments.  Throwing the gear into reverse, Nigel hit the gas, stopping just before the bumper hit the first porch step.

Hannibal had wasted no time, and was ready with the other end of the logging chain, hooking it to the towing hitch and quickly getting clear.  Once his twin was safely out of the line of fire, Nigel threw the car in drive and hit the gas.  Hard.

The noise was horrendous, but the door shutter was no longer a barrier between the brothers and their reluctant mate.  Climbing from the vehicle, Nigel met Hannibal on the porch, both turning instinctively towards the scent rolling out through the now gaping doorway.

* * *

 

The low scraping sound barely touched Will's consciousness.  The huffed exclamations of the Alphas outside his house didn't stir him. This was the quiet before the storm. The clap of thunder that seemed to explode in his living room had him up and on his feet in seconds. His heart seemed to want to burst from his chest and it took a good few moments for Will to see through the haze of the heat that was about to break on him and make sense of what was going on.  Orange light streamed into the living room. Light from his own rear lights.

“Alphas.” He breathed. It took less than a heartbeat for Will to do the one thing he knew he should not. Turning on his heel, he fled, taking the stairs three at a time and hurling himself at the window. Blood rushed in his ears and he couldn't hear much beyond that. Sweaty fingers grappled for the locks that held fast. They were inside now and it wouldn't take long before they followed his scent. A growl left him then, stubborn resolve rearing up in him as the lock released just as feet fell on the stairs.

The metal shutters banged against the wall with such force that the Omega would have acknowledged the tremor he felt through the soles of his feet had his complete focus not been on sliding the pane open and scrambling out into the dark of his porch roof. As much as he had been confident in his defences, he had prepared for such an event.

Behind him he heard footsteps join him on the roof, a growl answering his own and some words chased the deep noise, firm and concerned but Will didn't hear them. His lithe form moved quickly to the back of the roof, climbing on the uppermost level. Hands reached for him in the dark as his own reached up, grabbing for what he knew was there. Fingers closed around the cool metal of the zip wire handles and with the force he had thrown himself at the thing, it took off easily and swiftly into the night, away from the limbs that had almost caught him.

Will couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him as the wind whirled past him, quickly cooling the damp clothing that stuck to his skin. The Omega also couldn't help the part of him that wanted to despair at moving away from the Alpha. Will tried to focus on breathing, muscles shaking and his sweaty palms finding it hard to keep their hold of the metal. Looking over his shoulder, he could make out the form of the Alpha that had been on the roof, clambering down with god like speed and no fear of the consequences of his hasty descent. Another form chased down the line he made across the green, to cut over a shallow river and ending in the woods.

The embrace of the leaves almost enfolded him when his body shuddered, his grip loosened and the slick of sweat made the smooth surface slip from him. Will let out a short cry before sense and air were both knocked from him as the ground came up to meet his body. Laying very still, his lungs screamed and spots danced in his vision. Footsteps pounded the ground, it seemed in sync with his pulse, raging through him.

Pushing himself to his knees, he crawled to the body of water, only making it ankle deep before he sat down hard. A shiver ran through him, heat and ice combined. He knew his body was fine after the short drop, that he wasn't hurt, but his muscles were heavy, unwilling to run from the Alphas anymore. _It had been a good hunt_ , a small voice said in the back of his head before it winked out.

“ _Alpha_.” Will's plea was weak in the dark as the footsteps were almost on him. Not in defeat, but in submittance that was settling firmly over him. The heavy mass that was Alpha thudded to his knees next to the Omega and firm hands dragged him into the other’s lap. Palms traveled over Will in a primal concern that was almost lost on the smaller man, who by this time was almost blinded by his heat entirely. Nose buried into the Alpha’s neck, he couldn't help but breathe in that strong, calming scent, his body melting into the other.

Nigel had managed to get into the house just as Will had disappeared up the stairs and had given chase without thought.  Even without his instincts driving him at that point, he would have chased the fleeing omega out of aggravation alone.  Hannibal had been quick at his heels and they had almost caught him on the roof before he had shocked them both by seemingly to jump out the window.  It had taken a few minutes of watching Will slide away on that zip line to realize what the clever little man had done, giving him just enough time to widen the head start he had gained with his little escape trick.  Hannibal had raced back down the steps and out the front door, but by that time Nigel had managed to half climb, half jump down from the second story and was running like mad after their quarry.

Hearing the thud of Will’s landing and the yelp of pain, Nigel put on another burst of speed and caught up to him just as he entered the river.  Dragging the smaller body into his lap, Nigel muttered curses in every language he knew, calling Will stubborn and pig headed and begging him to be alright.  He was not expecting for the younger man to bury his face in Nigel’s neck and make the most obscene mewl of need the alpha had ever heard.  Clutching the squirming man closer to his chest, Nigel could not help the deep purring rumbles that vibrated their way out of his throat.

Barely noticing his twin’s approach, Nigel only looked up when Hannibal crashed into the water with them, panting in exertion, his hands joining his brother’s in the search for injuries on Will’s body.  “Will, are you injured?  Are you experiencing any pain?”  No response but for more pitiful mewls met with Hannibal’s inquiry.  “Will!  Will Graham!  OMEGA!”  

The word was stated so possessively and with such authority, Will reacted to it like a physical touch, gasping and tensing.  That voice, coupled with the warm searching hands that _were_ on him, almost overwhelmed the heat riddled omega. His hand reached out towards the second Alpha, fingers grasping at the material of his shirt. He would have said many things right then, but there seemed to be only one word he knew right now.

“Alpha!” He groaned, blue eyes locking onto amber. He tried to tug the second man closer, needing to feel protected by both their bodies. But the force he used to grasp the other pulled the man who currently cradled him over as his balance was compromised. All three bodies toppling over into the freezing, shallow water. Will was barely aware of the cold for the fingers that seemed to inflame his skin, waking a part of him that he had shut out for what seemed an eternity.

Whilst the man over him tried to steady himself, not wanting to crush the Omega, Will tilted his chin up, lips connecting with skin that tasted sweet under his tongue, searching desperately for a mouth, hand still clutching to Hannibal’s shirt.

Falling backwards into the water under the weight of the suddenly demanding omega in his lap, Nigel came up spluttering.  Before he could catch his breath, his mouth was invaded by the sweet heat of Will’s searching tongue licking into him to tangle with his own.  Every good intention Nigel had towards making sure the omega was uninjured was lost under the assault of Will’s mouth, need slamming into the pinned alpha and sweeping all reason aside.

Tangling his fingers in Will’s wet curls, Nigel pulled the squirming man on top of him closer, feeding from that sweet mouth and grinding up into the weight pushing down upon him.  Before he could get a better grip, the weight was lifted from him without warning and the wail the omega let out had him lurching to his feet with a warning growl.

Hannibal let out a warning of his own, staring his twin down as he threw the writhing omega over his shoulder.  “We have to get him inside, Nigel!  Taking him here will only end up with us all freezing to death.”  Hannibal was struggling with his instincts as well, but Nigel had taken the brunt of Will’s assault so far, the omega’s pheromone rich scent and saliva rendering the younger twin almost down to his basest self.  One of them had to be the voice of reason and it seemed that task would fall once again to Hannibal.  Lowering his voice, Hannibal pushed some of his power through their bond, just enough to remind Nigel of who they were, of what they shared.  He watched as the other man staggered back a bit, shaking his head as if to clear it.  When Nigel looked back at him, his eyes were just as wild as a moment before, but there was a bit more awareness in them.

“Go,” Nigel croaked, voice raw with the need riding him.  “Don’t fucking stop and for fuck’s sake, don’t let him kiss you.  We’ll never make it if you do.”

The trip back to the house was a nightmare full of staggering starts and stops as the wailing omega in Hannibal’s arms fought to get at the two alphas so torturously close to him.  For all the soothing words Hannibal muttered and Nigel’s cursed promises that he would get exactly what he wanted when they got to where they were going, Will just could not understand why the hell he was not being fucked into oblivion _right this fucking second_. His fingers trailed the lines of Hannibal's clothing, pulling at the collar and buttons, able somehow to work some of the small, pearly discs free with fingers that trembled and refused to obey. The heat of the Alpha’s skin was more than welcoming, and he wanted to feel it, every inch on his own. It was the only thing in his mind. His free hand stretched out, trying to reach out to the second Alpha.

After what felt like an eternity to all parties involved, they finally returned to the farmhouse Will had so recently fled from and managed to stagger inside.

Will felt the soft if his bed underneath him to tell him where those strong arms were gently laying him. The strong Alpha scent that came from Hannibal combined with the soothing way the nape of his neck had been thumbed and massaged had helped calm him after the burst of adrenaline, although he still sweated and writhed where he lay, barely in his head at all.

“Nigel, please either wait outside or go start the shower.  I need to examine him properly for injuries since he is unable to tell us if he is hurt.” There was a tense stillness for a moment and Will didn't see much more of the exchange, his vision fuzzed and blurred. There was a grunt and then feet stomped away, further into the house.

“Now let me see if you _are_ injured.” The words were clipped, as though the Alpha was holding them tight over a crack in a dam, trying to block the fissure until the pressure became too much. Deft fingers ran over him, pulling at his damp and sodden clothes. Will's hands chased the others, trying to hold them, bring the Alpha to him. Hannibal’s strength was rock solid however, holding the Omega still while he undressed him. Soon Will lay naked on the bed under the other, breathing heavily as fingers followed bones and flexed joints and somehow Will stayed calm under the inspection. He stayed pliant as he was rolled into his stomach and his skin searched carefully the same way.

After the hands skimmed the back of his thighs, they came to rest on the smooth curve of the Omega’s backside. A heavy breath was exhaled into the room and Will opened his eyes a fraction, moaning softly in response. A gentle plea. A low rumble vibrated from Hannibal’s chest, soothing and reassuring, on the edge himself at controlling his instincts. A straight nose pushed into Will’s neck, inhaling deeply the Omega’s scent. Lifting his head slightly, the younger man searched for his mouth. A soothing hush purred into his ear.

“Soon, Will.” Hannibal had used every last bit of restraint in holding back his instincts. The skin that he had discovered was beautiful, like marble. The slight bruising on Will's ass only adding to the effect. _This_ Omega was indeed rare. Unique. He was slight but well built, hardy too considering how well he defended himself and the fall he took. Hannibal was not as far gone as Nigel yet, and a war raged in the Alpha to honour this creature and to do as nature dictated. He could honour him in that. Nigel and himself were Alphas that would protect and provide for their Omega; it was required in the household they were raised in. They would be Will's as much as Will would be theirs. The stubborn, prickly Omega would probably only be mated in this way. Hopefully Will would allow them to show how wonderful and fulfilling their bond could be.

Scooping the body from the mattress, Hannibal carried him to the shower. Nigel stood back as he entered, back to the wall with a towel around his waist. His eyes drank in the Omega’s naked form and his breathing became heavier, rasping out growls on the exhale. Kneeling, Hannibal sat Will in the tub and began to rinse him down. It didn't take long before thorough hands had cleaned away the dirt, shampooed his hair and lathering his skin before finally rinsing the excess away despite the needy limbs of the Omega. Limbs that grabbed at Hannibal, trying to drag the Alpha into the tub. Wrapping the form in a towel, he handed Will to Nigel, giving only one warning look before turning to begin cleaning himself.

He was done in far less time than it had taken to wash Will, turning off the water as he grabbed his own towel and followed the scent of his brother and their Omega. Entering the main room, where Will slept, he stopped and watched his as brother, painfully restraining his instincts, carefully towel drying dark curls. Blue eyes gazed up at him as the smaller man leaned against the Alpha, nuzzling into him as trembling hands skating over skin. The heated glare in Nigel’s eyes got Hannibal's feet moving towards the bed to sit down behind Will.

Letting out a sigh, Hannibal allowed his fingers to cascade down the Omegas arm, marvelling at the muscles there. He observed a shudder rake the younger man just as Nigel leaned in to claim that mouth again.

Will’s mind was a fog; it would fade enough to show him a true picture of his scenario and then build back up until all he had were his senses. Specifically: touch and smell and taste. In those clearer moments he was surprised at his own willingness. Most of him though felt that this was somehow the way things were supposed to go, so why fight it anymore? Hands had been attentive and caring when it had been necessary, but now his body needed a firmness behind the touch. A passion and a need behind them. The thought brought his heat swirling around him again like a hurricane. Lips were on his, hungrily tasting him, dominating his mouth, pushing lips apart and a strong tongue driving into him.

Hands ran down his back and he moaned into the mouth that had him. The hands settled on his waist as the second mouth landed on his neck, scenting him, trailing down and along the muscles that ran above his clavicle. The sensation of the bodies moving against him made his flesh pebble. His cock had been fully hard before Hannibal had even taken his place; now it leaked against the towel still wrapped around his waist. It felt far too constricting. Hannibal’s hands seemed to sense this, tugging roughly at the material, yanking it loose easily.

Will had a moment to take in a shaky breath before Nigel deepened his kiss until it was rough and desperate. It felt perfect to the Omega. Hands tightened on Will’s waist, pulling his ass to slot between Hannibal's spread thighs, the warmth of his cock pressing against Will’s lower back. A pitiful whimper escaped his nose as hands reached around him to take the Omega's length in hand; strong, skilled strokes that made the younger man jerk in pleasure. His own hand naturally gravitated forward, running over the Alpha that was eliminating any remaining sense with his tongue alone. Fingers found firm and sculptured muscle, soft hair covering his broad chest and making a trail towards Nigel’s abdomen. Will followed that route until his palms glided along the smooth surface of the Alpha’s cock, an appreciative growl coming from deep in the man’s chest.

One of Hannibal’s hands had been cupping and rolling Will’s balls, each firm movement in time to a languid stroke of his cock. There was no rush to the actions, wanting to relish the Omega’s first orgasm under his hands, drawing it out. Will both loved and hated the sensation, begging moans sounding out of him. Hannibal’s palm moved over the Omega’s strong thighs, leaving his tightening sack, Will already knew where they were tracing towards. The touch moved to an ass cheek, gripping it tightly and then the hand moved further still, pushing between Will’s cheeks.

Hannibal let out a long and deep groan as fingers brushed the tight, quivering and delightfully wet hole. Will’s grip tightened in tandem with the sensation, it was all new to him and it felt good. It was better than good, it was natural and Will wanted more. The sounds of his Alpha’s pleasure rolled around him and through him, all seeming to sync up to the escalation of Will’s blood, whirring through his veins, a tempest within him.

Lips parted from lips as a finger circled his opening, gentle pressure applied and it sank easily inside Will. His hands moved to grip Nigel’s arms. His smaller frame was steadied by the Alpha’s hands, who moved his mouth to gently bite along the Omega’s neck, the opposite side that Hannibal had worked on as Will began to cry out in earnest at the blissful feeling of Hannibal working him open. Like his mind, his body wasn’t resisting. The omega could hear the crude sounds as Hannibal's hand worked over and into his flesh, soaked now by his slick. The sound only served to heighten Will’s arousal and he could all but hear the pulse in the two Alphas pick up as the scent of him, the scent of the heavier slick that his body produced when stimulated, hit them.

“So wet, so ripe, dear one.” Hannibal’s voice rasped, the vibrations of the words hit his body almost physically, causing him to shudder just as a second finger pushed into him, stretching him. Will dropped his head back onto Hannibal’s shoulder behind, shifting up to give the Alpha better access to him. Nigel took the opportunity to kiss down the Omega’s chest, the firm tip of his tongue swirling around a nipple that was already achingly hard. His fingers combed through the Alpha’s hair, chest pushing out, curving gracefully to enjoy both sensations being inflicted upon him.

Hannibal could feel the last of his control quickly fraying, and he doubted his twin was in any better condition.  The cold shock of fear they had felt at the possibility that their omega had been injured had helped reign in some of the mating instincts, but that was quickly fading to be replaced by the biological urge to mate.  They needed to move things along before all rationality left them and someone ended up hurt.  The bond shared by the two alphas would only extend so far against the instinct to claim.

“Nigel, move up onto the bed, lean against the wall and let Will straddle you.”  It took several stuttered attempts and far longer than it should have to converse the short distance of Will’s small bed, but finally the trio found their places.  Nigel’s back propped up against the wall with Will in his lap and pressed belly to belly with the Alpha while Hannibal crowded close behind.  

This was were things became delicate, where so much could go so horribly wrong.  The brother’s had discussed the mechanics in depth, mapping out how they would have to go about establishing the bond and how it was crucial that the bites be simultaneous for it to be successful.  Mating bonds were exclusive by nature, so to avoid one brother’s bite precluding the other’s, they would each have to pierce the mating glands on either side of Will’s neck at the same exact time.  Add in the fact that though both alpha’s had the same driving need to knot the omega, a physical impossibility, and the situation was perilous at best.  It required delicate handling.

Reaching down, Hannibal took Will’s hands in his, guiding them to wrap around Nigel’s length and encouraging them to grip and move over the alpha’s straining flesh.  Nigel groaned his relief into Will’s mouth before throwing his head back to drag deep breaths into his lungs. Without the tight heat of the omega’s passage to milk him, Nigel would need the firm pressure of Will’s hands to massage him to avoid the knot from becoming painful.  Nuzzling into the sweaty curls at the omega’s temple, Hannibal murmured his instructions to the near delirious man.  “Hold him tightly, Will.  You must not let go, do you understand?”  Will nodded absently, distracted by the firm flesh throbbing in his grip.  “Good boy” Hannibal pressed a kiss to the heated skin before leaning back just enough to position his own cock at the slick entrance beckoning to him so eagerly.  Coating himself once more in the sweet smelling fluid leaking from the other man, Hannibal slowly began to work his length inside.

There was a base understanding when the Alpha instructed him, cutting beneath the instincts and the hormones. It seemed to ingrain itself in Will’s mind and it made perfect sense. Something took over and he didn’t need instructions to know that the most pleasurable sensation for the Alpha that sat in front of him was to firmly massage the base whilst the free hand worked the rest of the shaft. A warmth spread in his chest at the satisfied noises that came from the man in front of the Omega. He didn’t have too long to drink in the satisfaction of pleasuring one of his Alphas like this as he felt the hard head of the other man push against him. Dropping  his head back, Will keened, a noise that would spike the Alpha’s heartbeat, causing adrenaline to surge faster through his veins and drive that baser need. The noise hadn’t fully left his lips before hands tightened on his hips and the Alpha prepared to thrust into him.  

The high pitched noise coming from the omega in his arms was one no alpha could resist and Hannibal had no desire to do so, letting the sound roll over and through him to pull him into the madness of rut.  What had begun as a slow, gentle breaching became a driving need to claim, the alpha’s hips snapping forward to drive deep until the curve of Will’s ass was pressed flush to Hannibal’s groin and he could go no further.  Head thrown back at the sensation of being engulfed fully by the clinging, wet flesh of the omega’s rippling channel, Hannibal could only moan in mindless pleasure as his hips moved of their own violation, pistoning in and out of his mate with abandon and drawing more wails of pleasure from the man pressed between the two brothers.

Moving in tandem with the bodies above his, Nigel grasped onto sweat slicked skin, guiding Will’s pumping hips into a rhythm that seared all three with the intensity of their flesh sliding together, all the while snapping his own up in short, tight thrusts, driving his cock into the hands that were squeezing him so beautifully.  He had leaked so much pre-cum into Will’s palms that they were slick with it and the glide of those hands over his engorged flesh was perfect, wet and obscene.

Having been exposed to the omega’s pheromones for a longer period that his twin, Nigel could already feel his knot forming at the base of his cock.  It wouldn’t take long before he would reach the edge of his control.  “Hannibal….”  Nigel couldn’t get the rest of the warning out as Will chose that moment to clamp down on his forming knot and _squeeze,_ robbing the alpha of the ability to breathe, let alone talk.  He could only hope that his twin would feel the growing need to bite through their link.

“I know, Nigel...just a bit longer.” Hannibal gasped, sweat rolling down his sides and his own knot beginning to swell.  “Will is almost there.  He’s hovering on the cusp…”  Hannibal was panting as heavily as his twin, the combined pleasures of Will’s body, his own and the screaming need to claim their mate raging through their shared bond driving the older twin right to the brink himself.  Pushing gently on the omega’s shoulders to lower him closer to Nigel, Hannibal pressed tight to his back, his mouth hovering above the mating gland on one side of Will’s neck while his brother mouthed at the other.  Locking his gaze with Nigel’s, Hannibal gave one last thrust of his hips, snapping them forwards with force and snarling as the omega’s body gave way to his knot only to clamp down hard, trapping him inside.  It was enough, tripping all three into orgasm as the brothers bit down simultaneously.

Caught between the two larger bodies, the feeling of comfort surged through Will to balance the pain that blossomed as teeth sank into the each gland. The Alpha knotting him alone would be overwhelming pleasure on its own but paired with the hard length in his grip, cum spilling messily over his knuckles and the twin bites afflicted on his glands, Will was delirious.

The sharp canines broke through skin just as he was adjusting to the fullness of Hannibal’s knot and the heat filling him, piercing the full sacs that laid underneath, Will’s jaw dropped open, gasping air into his lungs before an intense scream was ripped from him, long and wordless until his lungs were empty, the urgent jolt of sweet pain caused Will’s hands to naturally clamp down on Nigel’s cock, the firmness of his grip matching the tight clutch that held his twin.

Tongues lathed at his neck as Will caught his breath, long and low groans coming from him as he softened slightly from he orgasm before a spasm racked his body, milking more cum from Hannibal as the Alpha shuddered against his back. Nuzzling into Nigel’s neck, the omega sought out the source of his scent, running his tongue along the skin there to taste him, to know him, hands tightened in their hold of him and he groaned in the flesh under his mouth. The ache he had felt was sated for now. Turning his head, he pushed Hannibal’s mouth from his own neck to taste the second Alpha, humming as the tastes mingled on his tongue. Both complementary to each other. A new feeling washed over the Omega, contentment at the sensation of two Alpha’s bonded to him, two new forces arriving in his skull. Two presences that he would be connected to, would feel there, with him at all times.

Time seemed suspended for the two Alphas, each waiting with baited breath as they felt the bond between them swell and stretch before snapping back into place.  It was there, as it had always been from before they left the womb, but now… Now there was an additional warmth to it, something that was not there before.  

 _“Will…”_ Both alphas breathed his name at the same time, wonder and adoration spilling over through their voices and through their newly formed bond as they cradled the purring omega between them.  Against all odds, Will had not only survived the double bond, but seemed to be suffering no adverse side effects at all.  Hannibal entertained the idea that the omega was simply too stubborn and spirited to allow the idea of two alphas living in his head to bother him.

Nigel’s eyebrow lifted as he caught the general impressions of Hannibal’s thoughts through the bond and grinned at his twin in amusement.  “This the part where I finally get to say I fucking told you so, Hanni?”

Sighing in resignation as he leaned in to rest his chin on Will’s shoulder, Hannibal put on an aggrieved face.  “As much as I hate to admit it, I suppose it is….”

As his heart rate returned to normal, Will slowly became more lucid in his thoughts. The anger that he would expect to be there was completely lacking. The bond wouldn’t allow it and he didn’t want to feel angry anyway. What he could feel, however, was the smugness that ebbed along the bond. Blowing a snort out of his nose, he shifted, managing to eye both Alphas under eyebrows drawn together. At any other time it would have been a scowl but freshly fucked, knotted and bonded, it didn’t have quite the same effect he was sure.

“Don’t get too smug, boys. I have all your antics from this evening recorded. I am sure it will bring me quite a lot of amusement when you get too Alpha for your own good.” He smirked as a look was exchanged between the twins.

“Now, William…”  Hannibal began just as Nigel sputtered his own protest.

“What do you mean you have fucking tapes?”  

Will put an end to both men’s protests, capturing Nigel’s mouth with his own while clamping down hard on the cock still knotting him, leaving them all gasping as pleasure spiked across their bond once more. The room was a blissful quiet, save for the breaths the three were taking when Will broke the kiss with a smirk.

“You both need to save your energy, neither of you are aware of how extreme my heats can get. I will be surprised if both of _you_ are alive at the end if it.” Nigel grinned at him fondly, pushing hair back from his forehead whilst he felt the other laugh softly behind him.

“In which case…” Hannibal began, before gently shifting them until all three men were laying entwined but comfortable on Will’s bed. “You should rest.” He added, laying a kiss just under the Omega’s jaw. Nigel nosed into his hair, inhaling deeply as Will closed his eyes, heeding the advice from his Alpha. The next wave would hit soon. The thought that his needs would be met and surpassed made a smile creep on to Will’s face, cheeks colouring slightly at the thought.

Drifting off into a light slumber, Will couldn’t help thinking that this was turning out to be the best Halloween ever.


End file.
